


HABÍA LLEGADO DEMASIADO TARDE

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de historias cortas sobre la vida de Mary, Sherlock, John y el bebé. Y alguna sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Había llegado demasiado tarde

**Author's Note:**

> "Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked"  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC.  
> Rating: K+

Cuando Mary llegó de la compra y no escuchó a nadie en casa, recordó que John había salido de urgencia al trabajo. Sherlock ya no vivía con ellos y el silencio lo invadía todo, trayéndole un soplo de culpa.

Aunque ella no lo pidió, el detective se había tomado unas vacaciones a Sussex por tiempo indefinido. Seguía, no obstante, en contacto mediante Skype con Scotland Yard, porque era demasiado joven para dejar de investigar, según le había contado John en el almuerzo.

John Watson hablaba con él a diario y, cada día, contaba a Mary un resumen de las circunstancias de Sherlock Holmes. Mary se alegraba de saber del tan amigo de su marido; Sherlock siempre le había agradado, a pesar de las habladurías, e incluso llegaba a veces a echarlo de menos.

Sola en casa pues, Mary tomó al bebé del carrito. Estaba dormido y se dispuso a acostarlo, cuando una nota tomó protagonismo. En la mesa de la cocina, al lado del calientabiberones, donde seguro Mary lo vería, un trozo de papel blanco decía:

_Lo siento. JW_

Mary lo supo. Había llegado demasiado tarde. John se había ido con Sherlock, quizá para siempre. Y no lloró, porque hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ese día llegaría. Acurrucó al bebé y tomó el teléfono.

—¿Jim?


	2. VENGANZA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conjunto de historias cortas sobre la vida de Mary, Sherlock, John y el bebé. Y alguna sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked"  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC.  
> Rating: K+

—Has tardado.

—No creí que lo hiciera.

—Mujer de fe.

En efecto. Mary Morstan pertenecía a la red Moriarty por un motivo muy personal.

Antes de marcharse a Sussex, Sherlock y John pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, incluso más que antes de nacer el bebé. Mary no sabía por qué y sentimientos de posesión emergieron.

—Prometiste eliminarlo.

—No. Prometí hacerlo caer.

Ella, presa de la rabia que esas palabras acrecentaban, colgó el teléfono y salió con su bebé hasta la estación de tren más cercana. La venganza ya se estaba recreando en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de allí, dos enamorados vivían su luna de miel al pie de la letra.

—Sherlock, ¿tienes que poner miel a todo?

—Endulzo tu triste vida, John.

La cara de Watson se tornó en una mueca triste. Su bebé estaba lejos y su mujer seguía legalmente siéndolo. Miró hacia la ventana y vio a Sherlock. Nunca pensó hacer lo que había hecho. Luego miró tras él y vio, atónito, un helicóptero aterrizando.

El detective se apartó de la ventana con gesto relajado. Estaba claro que él sí sabía lo que pasaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amable persona que has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Amable persona que has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


End file.
